Drunk
by hola skankola
Summary: After a harsh breakup, Ginny Weasley is eager to forget her problems with two bottles of Firewhiskey. But when her friends intervene with a game of Truth ot Dare, nothing can ever turn out right for Ginevra Molly Weasley. DracoGinny.


**A/N**: a little one shot I've been working on. It probably isn't that good and is rather cliched, but I love those crazy little moments where both Ginny and Draco kind-of lose it. By the way, if you have nothing better to do than flame me for my pairing choice, then you kinda need to go kill yourself. I mean really, I have a life outside fanfiction. If you have to flame me, apparently you don't.

**Disclaimer**: How about it? A Washington, just for you J.K.! Or not? Ok then, so the Harry Potter is not mine. But Angelica is.

HP

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Her roommate Angelica screeched up towards the dormitory. "I had to bribe all of the boys and younger girls out of the common room tonight, and you reward me by a selfish, inconsiderate, crying little baby!"

Said Ginevra Weasley came slowly clunking down the stairs, in a pair of silk pajama pants and furry midnight blue slippers. Her torso was slathered in what seemed to be midnight blue paint. Or that's how tight her tee-shirt was, anyways. She was coddling a light blue teddy bear that was viciously torn apart but still somehow resembled a stuffed animal. Those were the perks of magic.

"Angelica-a," Ginny whined. "We just broke up. Give me some lee-way, would you?"

"Oh, get over that loser. You were too good for Seamus anyways. He has to run off to Padma and cry, doesn't he. Sick excuse for a man," she snarled, yet somehow she seemed to be joking. "Gin, babe, come relax with us."

Angelica tossed a bottle (three-quarters full, mind you) into Ginny's hands. She caught it deftly, even though she still carried her Ta-Ta (she was six, and she's not changing it now for the sake of you perverts). Ginny's face instantly lit up.

"Angelica!" Ginny whined passionately. "You must really care! Firewhiskey! How'd you get that into Hogwarts without getting caught?"

"They stopped intercepting owls long ago, honey," she informed her friend.

Ginny felt she might, for once since saying yes to Seamus for a dance at the Halloween Ball, lighten up. With a renewed bounce in her step she traveled to the couch and flopped down upon it. She eagerly opened the bottle, having a bit of trouble. She had no trouble, though, in downing half of the remaining contents. Her friends began to prattle their apologies of her recently ended relationship. Ginny barely noticed, though, because the bottom of the bottle became increasingly interesting.

She hugged Ta-Ta tighter. The bottle fell onto the couch cushion, empty. Good thing Firewhiskey works so fast. Ginevra needed to let go. Now.

"Ginny," Angelica purred, having taken a few shots herself (where did she get the salt? Ginny wondered vaguely). "Let's say us some truth or dare!

"Hm, love?" Lavendar Brown asked. "Truth or dare? Oh, you know I'm amazing at that game!"

The gaggle of girls began squealing in delight. Ginny began to squeal, although she was only half-aware of it (and of why).

"May I go first?" Angelica asked, raising her hand drunkily. "Oh well, I thought of it so poo to you all."

"Don't worry, she's only like this when she's piss-drunk," Ginevra announced, making elaborate gestures with her hands.

"And what are you, chopped liver?" Angelica asked, perturbed. "Anyways…Lavendar, truth or dare!?"

"Truth, of course," she began, flipping her hair almost-gracefully.

Everyone in the room had watched her down three-quarters of a bottle of firewhiskey. Anything past a quarter and you were drunk as a frat boy at a college football game.

"Easy one. How far have you gone with your little beau, Lefeau?" Angelica asked wickedly.

Lavendar turned pink. Heh. I made a funny.

"We haven't gone farther than third base," she retorted confidently. "I'm no scarlet woman."

Ginny gave a sound between a raspberry and a snort.

"Seamus and I didn't even round second! I'm saving myself!" Ginny commented sourly.

"Yea, you sure saved yourself for Seamus, didn't you?" Angelica quipped, proceeding to cough out the name of a seventh year Ravenclaw Ginny had notoriously fooled around with.

"That was different! He was cute!"

"And Seamus wasn't?" Angelica shot back.

For a drunk person, she sure was in clear thought.

"I-uh-I-" Ginny stuttered.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Lavendar proclaimed evilly.

Ginny took a deep breath. Her bear was still snuggled safely in her arms, and she took to stroking what was left of the fur on its head as she thought deeply. Weighing the Pros againt the Cons, she wondered which she would hate more; a truth in front of all of them, or a dare in front of someone else. Oh yea, the dare.

"Dare," she responded bravely, although it was lightly slurred.

"You're going to regret that one, babe," Angelica cackled, leaning over to Lavendar to give her a pointer.

"Angelica!" Parvati Patil began. "What are you saying?"

Angelica retracted and sat in a lotus position on the floor. Ginny looked frightened as her looks darted between the two maniacal girls in front of her. They grinned between each other, something Ginny wasn't fond of seeing right now. Knowing them, it would have to do with Seamus Finnegan.

"We dare you to get Draco Malfoy's shirt off. And if you're feeling rebellious, his pants too," Lavendar giggled feverishly.

The crowd gasped.

The second bottle Ginny had started on fell from her hands and hit the hardwood floor. Thank Merlin they were magic bottles, because she didn't think she was any state to clean up right now. Ginny Weasley was downright in shock.

"I-you-we-me-Mal-WHAT?!" Ginny slurred until she came until her final, complete word. "No, I refuse."

"Either that, or your back-up dare is to go beg Seamus' forgiveness," Angelica deadpanned.

"So, who wants to take a trip to the Head Common Room?"

HP (Ginny's POV)

I had to wash the smell of Firewhiskey off my breath. I took off my top (as tight as it was) and threw on another, a belly-baring, criss-crossing shirt. I decided to keep the pajama pants and slippers. It gave me that 'just ended sex' look (or so said the Crazy One, whom I will no longer refer to as Angelica). I hugged Ta-Ta (stop laughing) close to my body.

"I can't do this," I whined as we began on the short trek to the Head Common Room on the fifth floor. "I'm terrified, Ange. I just-what if he tells his little goober clones and every finds out and laughs at me."

"You're Ginny Bloody Weasley. He can't resist that fiery hair babe. I've been in the Great Hall many a-time and caught him glancing at you. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better."

I smiled. Sort-of.

"Ron's going to kill me."

"He'll never find out, love," Angelica assured. "I'll personally make sure."

I took a deep breath. A gaggle of girls had followed me, but each ahd used a disillusionment charm. They would ALL be watching me as I seduced the great white bouncing ferret.

Gre-eat.

And to make things worse, I was still piss-drunk. He would see right through me. My palms began sweating and Ta-Ta suddenly felt very damp. I ran a hand through my hair, just to tousle it a little and give it some volume. Angelica helped me by fixing my make-up with a few spells along the way. She was the Hermione Granger of make-up spells, so I trusted her completely.

We reached the portrait. I mumbled out the password (though I could barely remember it) which Hermione had given me on several occasions.

The common room was empty. You know, except for twenty-one disillusioned girls and me. They were quiet as mice, though, so I must say I was impressed.

"Just make sure you're quiet, guys. I can't do this if you're not quiet."

They continued to be silent, not even humming a response. I took a deep breath. Was I really about to do this? Not to mention while I was the least sober I had ever been in my entire LIFE (I had downed another bottle while getting ready for my confrontation with the devil. I tried to resist.) but I felt I was about to vomit too. Well, that could have been a part of the not being sober thing.

I slowly climbed the spiral stairs to his room.

"Who says he's going to be in there anyways? It's a Friday night. He has better things to do!"

"Like sleep?" the voice of Angelica suggested.

I rolled my eyes at her. I (and six other girls who could fit) reached the landing. I leaned in a very enticing manner against his door frame. I lowered the waistline of my pajama pants ("Nice move, Gin!") and gave a deep sigh.

"Here goes nothin'."

I knocked. Giggles could be heard until a yell came from inside and all was silent.

"Who is it?" Malfoy's voice asked irritably.

"Your wildest dream, Draco," I purred in response, loud enough for him to hear me.

"Is that you, Parkinson!? I've told you time and time again that I don't want to have sex with-" the door flung open in the middle of his rant and the words dropped off his lips as he took a good look at the youngest Weasley. Or, more likely, her assets.

He took upon the normal Malfoy masquerade.

"Weasley?"

"I had a bad dream, Draco. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Depends, Weasley," he began, with a smirk on his face. "Is the big red oaf following you?"

"If you mean Ronzilla, he's been tranquilized for the night," I surprised myself with my great comebacks. Wasn't I piss-drunk five seconds ago? Merlin knows I was two seconds away from puking it all up.

Draco leaned closer, up against his doorfram with his arms crossed over his bare chest. He seemed to have been sleeping before I came, since he was in flannel bottoms and his hair had that messy but sexy 'I just woke up' look.

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" he whispered when he was close enough to snog me senseless.

I tilted my chin indignantly upward.

"Maybe."

"That's hot."

His lips finally claimed mine. I thought it would take the daft boy forever to pick up what I was putting down. I swore I heard a sigh behind me, but if Malfoy did he said nothing. He instead pulled me backwards and then pushed me against the wall next to his door. It was still wide open, allowing the girls a full view to our activities. His hard body pressed up tighter against mine, one hand weaving in my hair as he pried my lips apart. His other hand rested on my hip and ran up the side of my body until it was slowly crawling up my shirt.

"Wow, Red," he breathed in between kisses down my neck. "Who the bloody fuck knew you had such a nice body. And you're a damn fine kisser, too."

"Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

I let out a slip of a groan as his lips continued south; he kissed across my collarbone and inbetween that place on my chest. Uh, that bone. What's it called? Septum? No, that's your nose. Or is it your knee?

Oh Merlin, Malfoy, keep doing that. Yes, that. Ah. Ah-Ah.

In a moment of amazing judgement, Malfoy hoisted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and he could press me harder into the wall. Our lips crashed again, and this time my hands started on his pants.

That's actually not fair. He didn't have a shirt on. Does that mean I automatically win the bet? Or are they going to make me take off the pants? Oh yes, most definitely the latter.

"Ambitious," he breathed out haggardly, his eyes darting to my hands.

"Just a little," I purred in response.

Another sigh. Oh shut the bloody fuck up, girls.

It didn't take him very many steps to throw us both down onto his bed, with me below him. He used his arms to keep himself up while still going at it fiercely with my face. He kicked his pants off when I could no longer push them down, making me grin in satisfaction.

Bet fulfilled. Time to rocket.

"Oh bloody-" I began, in fake annoyance as our lips ripped apart. "I have to go."

"What?" he deadpanned. "No, Weasley, you are not leaving."

My head was still reeling from our twenty minute snog session, and the two bottles of Firewhiskey I had downed. But I had enough sense to stop something this wild. I pushed his arm away so I could roll out from under him, straighten my clothes, and start towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" he called, sprinting after me and catching my waist in his arms. We spun around so his back was to the open door. "What part of 'Weasley, you are not leaving' did you not understand?"

"The not part," I retorted.

He raised an eyebrow down at me.

"What could possibly be more important than snogging Hogwarts' Head Boy?" he lowered down to my ear to whisper, before placing kisses all along my neck.

"Maybe the dare concerning Hogwarts' Head Boy?" I threw out innocently, and I felt the kisses end immediately.

"Dare?" he asked into my ear, making me shiver.

"Yes. I'm a little foggy on the details, but something about me snogging the pants off of you," I replied.

"You know, you could've snogged more than just my pants off."

"I figured as much," I returned.

I pushed past him and was at just the doorframe when he caught my waist again.

"Before you leave," he murmured in my ear, then proceeded to nibble gently on it.

All the girls watching saw my jaw drop as he began spidering his fingers on my stomach. They saw me struggle for words, my eyes giving out a mischievous glint. With much deliberation (actually, none at all), I shut the door with my foot, in all of their faces. I then turned and proceeded to re-snog the pants off Draco Malfoy.

By Monday morning, Ginny Weasley had been declared a missing person's case.

HP


End file.
